memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Dominion-Krieg
Ähem, also entweder man schreibt es "Dominion-Krieg" oder "Dominionkrieg", aber diese Variante gibt es im Deutschen nicht... -- (wer?) :: Im "Deutschen" gibt es das Dominion auch nicht ;-) Lies zu diesem Thema hier (und meld dich mal als User an): Memory Alpha Diskussion:Namenskonventionen -- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 23:51, 28. Jan 2005 (CET) :::Ändert nix daran, daß es irgendwie bekloppt aussieht... :::: hallo, stimme der ip zu und habe noch mal einen umfassenden beitrag in der oben genannten diskussion hinzugefügt, die meinen standpunkt verdeutlicht... --Maith 00:05, 29. Jan 2005 (CET) :::::Wäre nicht ein redirect ZU Dominion-Krieg besser gewesen? ;-) ::::::ja schon richtig, aber lass erstmal alle an der Diskussion teilnehmen und Florian was sagen, bevor wir grundlegendes verändern... --Maith 12:44, 30. Jan 2005 (CET) Ausbau des Artikels Besonbders wichtig, da sich fast die gesamte Serie Deep Space Nine damit beschäftigt und es mehr als genug Infos gibt, um daraus einen exzellenten Artikel zu schaffen. Also Leute, schafft was im Sinne von Memory Alpha. --Toranaga-san 21:50 Uhr, 14.02.2006, /// :ich finde den artikel jetzt schon ziemlich gut... wir sollten etwas mehr auf den POV achten, es sollte wie ein auszug aus einem Geschichtsbuch klingen--Shisma 21:25, 14. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Hm, müssen wir alles haarklein nacherzählen? Ich meine, dass beispielsweise die Erwähnung des Tests, in dem die Gründer erfahren, dass Odo in Kira verliebt ist, ziemlich unerheblich für den Krieg ansich ist... Abgesehen davon sollte man nunmehr dringend den Artikel auf Fakten, Rechtschreibfehler und Format überprüfen. -- defchris (✍ talk) 02:01, 17. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::jezt da ich mir die serie episodenweise nochmal anschaue fällt mir auf das fast in jeder epidode ein fizzelchen über den kriegsverlauf gesagt wird. selbst in episoden bei denen man es nicht erwartet. --Shisma 10:26, 14. Jul 2006 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel Ich würde diesen Artikel aus solchen nominieren, sobald verschiedene Teilaspekte hinzugefügt werden. -Verluste der einzelnen PArteien -genauerer Kriegsverlauf (Rückschläge/Erfolge, auch kleine etwas genauer darstellen) -bessere Infos über cardassianische Resistance -Kiras Rolle beim Widerstand -Flotten bzw. Schiffszahlen, die an Schlachten mitwirkten --Toranaga-san 19:38 Uhr, 15.02.2006, /// Ich nominierte, auch wenn die oben angesprochenen verbesserungen noch nicht alle da sind, nun den Artikel aus exzellent. Bitte kommentieren, also dafür und dagegen. --Toranaga-san 15:38 Uhr, 16.02.2006, /// :Also wenn du den Artikel nominieren willst, musst du ihn in der dort vorgesehenen Seite bewerben - Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel wäre dies. Darüber hinaus würde ich im jetzigen Zustand noch sehr davon abraten, da er ja mitunter gerade sehr stark bearbeitet wird. -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:39, 17. Feb 2006 (UTC) Erstkontakt gehört der absatz "Erste Kontakte mit dem Dominion" wirklich in diesen artikel? dazu könnte man vieleicht zwei drei sätze sagen aber ich finde schon das kapitel "Kalter Krieg" schweift sehr weit aus, obwohl das hier weningstens noch eindeutig hergehört. was meint ihr? --Shisma 10:57, 17. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Man sollte versuchen die Vorgeschichte auf das wesentliche zu kürzen und detailierte Texte in gesonderte Artikel auslagern. Alternativ könnte man auch den ganzen kalten Krieg als ganzes in einen eigenen Artikel auslagen und hier nur eine kurze zehn, zwölf Zeilen lage Einleitung schreiben, schließlich geht es hier ja eigentlich nur um den Krieg selbst ( auch wenn es im Moment nicht so aussieht).-- Kebron 11:09, 17. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, ich werds mal wieder etwas kürtzen, die texte selbst kann man ja säter noch woanders verwenden.--Shisma 12:29, 17. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::der ganze text wurde wieder eingefügt von Klossi- Shisma 09:00, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) Ich finde die Vorgeschichte (wie sich alles Entwickelt hat)vorallem mit den Angriffen der Romulaner und Cardassianer gehört mit dazu.Ansonsten wenn das Gelöscht wird kann man auch gleich die Sache mit den Klingonen und den Red Squad löschen. Klossi :Die Vorgeschichte ist auch wichtig, keine Frage. Allerdings geht es in diesem Artikel um den Dominion-Klireg selbst nicht um den gesamten Konflikt. Die Vorgeschichte sollte hier nur soweit erleutert werden, wie sie für das Verständnis des Artikels Notwendig ist. Die Genauen Details können in seperaten Artikel, wie z.b. Zweiter Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg erleutert werden. DS9: "Das verlorene Paradies" Waren wirklich die Gründer für das Bombenattentat verantwortlich, oder doch eher die Gruppe um Leyton? -- Wunder-PILLE 13:08, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) : Hab mir mal die Inhaltsangaben in den englischen Arikel zu Die Front und Das verlorene Paradies angesehen. Ich würde anhand dieser sagen, das das die Gründer waren, aber so richtig geklärt wird das nicht in den Inhaltsangaben. Leider habe ich die Episoden nicht, kann also auch nicht nachgucken... --Kebron 14:58, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) Vertrag von Bajor? hi, in der englischen verion ist von einem Vertrag von Bajor die rede (en:Treaty of Bajor). gibt es dafür irgendeine referenz? --Shisma 08:23, 16. Aug 2006 (UTC) logo also, ich denke wirklich nicht das diese logos im artikelkopf nötig sind :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:52, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :sieht auch nicht wirklich gut aus, und die Begriffe Föderationskoalition usw. gibt es glaube ich auch nicht wirklich--Bravomike 21:55, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Sie wurde von der Gründerin und Weyoun "Föderationsallianz" genannt, wenn ich nicht irre - die "Dominionallianz" wurde gemeinhin nur als Dominion bezeichnet, was auch soweit ja sinnig war, denn die Cardassianer und Breen traten ja dem Dominion bei. 00:07, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Gut, aber das ändert nichts an dem Bilderproblem...man könnte vielleicht (ähnlich wie in den anderen Kriegen) zumindest Föderations- und Dominionlogo am Anfang positionieren, eins rechts, eins links, wie in Erster Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg--Bravomike 00:15, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) also, ich find das so plump und irritierend--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 00:30, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Also wie es jetzt im Moment ist, siehts Mist aus. Könnte man nicht oben alle Logos in der Reihe platzieren ohne einen Textabschnitt in der Mitte, der gerade mal zwei, drei wörter breit ist? Habs ma versucht, aber wirkt sich erst nach 20 Leerzeilen (übertrieben;-))oder so aus. Macht man da manuelle Zeilenumbrüche in HTML oder wie? --HenK | discuss 22:04, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :stimmt, wirklich besser sieht es nicht aus...oder man setzt die logos jeweils in einer Reihe untereinander--Bravomike 22:06, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::jetzt sieht es imo noch ungewolter aus--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:23, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich krieg das irgendwie nicht alles in einer Reihe. :-( Jemand anders? Dürfte besser aussehen denke ich. Warum sind eigentlich das klingonen und Cardassianer Logo eine Reihe tiefer? --HenK | discuss 22:27, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ist es so besser? 23:44, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::können wir die logos nicht einfach weglassen und stattdessen einfach soeine schlachtszene einfügen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:39, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) :wir haben in (mehr oder weniger) allen Kriegsartikel am Anfang die Logos der Kontrahenten, finde ich an sich ganz gut, es sind hier nur zu viele...also so wie es im Moment ist finde ich es nicht mal schlecht--Bravomike 08:23, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Mein Problem bei der Anordnung sind vor allem, dass die Logos alle unterschiedliche Abmessungen und Seitenverhältnisse haben und so immer irgendwie unpassend wirken. Zudem sind die Breen und die Cardassianer ja dem Dominion beigetreten und müssten doch auch eigentlich unter das Logo des Dominion fallen, oder? 15:42, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Schlacht um Septimus III Sollte für die "Schlacht um Septimus III" ein eigener Artikel angelegt werden?--Tobi72 17:08, 23. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ja es wurden ja auch für andere Schlachten die nur Kurz erwähnt wurden eigene Artikel angelegt wie zb. Zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka. Diese Schlacht wurde auch nur in einem Satz erwähnt und hat einen eigenen Artikel.--Klossi 17:13, 23. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Dann müssen wir uns aber hier was einfallen lassen (Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Dominion-Krieg): Wie währe es hiermit: Währe dann ähnlich wie Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Kriege aufgebaut: --Tobi72 19:00, 23. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Variante 2 gefällt mir ganz gut.--Klossi 19:03, 23. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Folgen ich hoffe ihr habt kein problem mit meinen letzten ergänzugen. slan prognostiziert die zeit nach dem krieb bevor er zuende ist. ob das alles wirklich so eingetreten ist, ist nicht ganz klar. man könnte meinen das es spekuliert ist. was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:16, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ist schon OK, es ist ja keine Spekulation von uns, sondern die von SLoan. Vielleicht schreibt man dass noch rein, so alá "Sloan prognostiziert vor Ende des Krieges, dass nach dem Krieg ..."--Bravomike 11:38, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ausführlichkeit Es tut mir leid das schreiben zu müssen, aber ich finde, dass der Artikel im Moment gerade etwas zu ausführlich wird. Irgendwo weiter oben hat Shisma mal geschrieben, der Artikel sollte wie aus einem Geschichtsbuch klingen, das sehe ich absolut genau so. Der Artikel sollte sich ausschließlich mit dem Kriegsverlauf und den politischen Folgen beschäftigen, im Moment gibt es aber ganze Absätze, die sich mit den vielen vielen Nebenschauplätzen beschäftigen. Als Beispiel: Für diesen Artikel ist es eigentlich nicht relevant, warum Quarks Tulabeerenweinverhandlungen scheitern, warum und mit wem sich Sisko, Quark und Co auf dem Planeten befinden als sie das allererste mal vom Dominion gefangen genommen werden, welche persönlichen Gefühle Odo zu den Jem'Hadar hegt, oder wie genau Chief O'Brien es gelingt irgendeine Kommunikationsverbindung in irgendeiner Schlacht herzustellen. Wie gesagt, ich schreibe dies äußerst unngern und möchte die ansonsten großartige Arbeit von Klossi nicht in Frage stellen, auch weil ich selber weiß wieviel Mühe es macht, all diese Informationen zusammenzutragen, ich fürchte nur, dass dies diesem Artikel gerade eher schadet als nützt. Wenn ich diesen Artikel aufrufe, dann möchte ich mich über den Kriegsverlauf und die Auswirkungen informieren. Im Moment gelingt dies leider nicht, da man vor massenhaft für den Kriegsverlauf unrelevanten Informationen, die wirklich relevanten kaum noch erkennen kann... Sorry--Joe-le 22:44, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin doch erstmal noch dabei sämtliche Fakten zu sammeln und bin auch noch mit den Artikel fertig. Außerdem finde ich die Details schon dazu wichtig wie halt alles begonnen, sich entwickelt, und welche Auswirkungen es hat. Für mich ist die Liebe zum Detail sehr wichtig weil solche Informationen einfach dazu gehören. --Klossi 05:28, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass der Artikel noch in Arbeit ist und Liebe zum Detail finde ich immer gut und wichtig, aber in diesem Fall ist weniger vielleicht mehr. Wie ich schon oben schrieb gehört meiner Meinung nach nicht in den Artikel, wie sich - historisch gesehen - Randpersonen wie Nog, Jake, O'Brien usw. im Dominion-Krieg verhalten haben. Ich denke in einem Wikipedia-Artikel über den zweiten Weltkrieg lassen sich auch keine Informationen darüber finden, was Churchills Neffe 1942 gemacht hat, oder was genau der Kapitän der Bismarck zu seinem ersten Offizier gesagt hat, kurz bevor er die Hood versenkt hat. Wie dem auch sei, ich hätte dazu gerne auch einige andere Meinungen gelesen.--Joe-le 18:07, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, dann hier mal meine Meinung: Ganz grundsätzlich stimme ich Joe-le zu. Man muss einen solchen Artikel zielorientiert schreiben, und von einem gewissermaßen „historisierenden“ Blickwinkel aus. Auch die von ihm konkret genannten Beispiele sehe ich genauso. Allerdings kann ich auch Klossi gut verstehen. Wie haben nur sehr begrenztes Quellenmaterial (wenn man bedenkt, dass wir so etwas ähnliches wie einen Weltkrieg beschreiben wollen), und die Quellen, die wir haben, sind nun mal auf die Protagonisten der Serie ausgerichtet. Ich glaube, vor allem ist es wichtig, die richtige Balance zu finden zwischen einer gekürzten Wiedergabe einer Episode und der Bemerkung dessen, was am Ende von historischer Relevanz ist. Und ich finde, dass Klossi da im Großen und Ganzen auf dem richtigen Weg ist (das klingt, wenn ich es selbst lese, ein bisschen herablassend, so ist das aber nicht gemeint!). Allgemein vielleicht ein bisschen von den Personen wegkommen (weniger Namen, nur von wichtigen Personen, z.B. statt Commander Sisko, sein Sohn Jake, Quark und sein Neffe Nog einfach nur „einige Föderationsbürger, darunter Commander Sisko“, Jem'Hadar-Namen würde ich vielleicht komplett rausschmeißen usw.; und dann einige Sachen raffen, wer genau wann was gemacht hat ist nicht wichtig, das Ergebnis zählt) und den Fokus auf die großen Linien legen. Das muss meiner Meinung nach gar nicht wirklich viel kürzer werden, nur eben fokussierter. ::Zusammengefasst: Ich stimme Joe-le bei dem was er fordert zu (und auch in allen seinen Beispielen, die er oben nennt!), finde aber eigentlich, dass Klossi momentan (bis auf einige Abschweifungen) nicht allzu weit davon entfernt ist. Was genau ich jetzt noch rausschmeißen wollte, um die Sache perfekt zu machen, könnte ich so auf Anhieb aber auch nicht sagen. Sowas abzuwägen ist natürlich immer schwer, weil wir ja immer noch an eine Enzyklopädie über Star Trek schreiben, und letztendlich nicht nur eben in unseren Quellen eine bestimmte „Vorbelastung“ haben, sondern uns ja auch gar nicht zu sehr von unseren Quellen entfernen wollen. Ich selbst verschweige auch immer sehr ungern Informationen, weil wir sie eben haben! Aber wenn etwas wirklich nicht so wichtig ist…--Bravomike 20:34, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Einleitung Was mir grad erst auffällt, wo ich es als neuen AdW nehmen wollte ist, dass der (fettgedruckte) Artikelname in der Einleitung fehlt. -- 14:48, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Steht in der dritten Zeile. Du kannst die Einleitung natürlich so umformulieren, dass er in der ersten steht. --Egeria 15:24, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Argh. Sorry, ich hab nicht genau genug gelesen und aus gewohnheit auf die erste zeile geachtet. -- 21:25, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Aufstand Sicher das der Aufstand während des Krieges spielt? Im Film ist mehrmals davon die Rededas der Krieg schon vorbei ist. Auserdem währe es unsinnig das sich die Föderation während des Krieges mit den Verbündeten des Feindes (Sona und Dominion) zusammenschliest. Und dann könnte man noch die EU-Medien heranziehen, welche das auch nach em Krieg anordnen. Wenn im Film ein Sterndatum auftaucht was dem wiederspricht, wäre das in meinen Augen ein Kontinuitätsfehler.91.42.216.36 :Im Film fällt "Grenzstreitigkeiten" und "Verhandlungen mit dem Dominion", ein erster Anhaltspunkt, dass es nach dem Krieg stattfindet. Andererseits findet der Krieg zwischen 2371 und 2373 statt, der Film allerdings 2375, ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass der Film nach (oder zumindest nicht während) dem Krieg spielt. Oder hat noch jemand Einwände dagegen? --D47h0r Talk 11:46, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Sicher, ist etwas kniffelig zu datieren, da es im Film keine Sternzeitangabe gibt. Aber es gibt ein paar Hinweise, z.B. sagt Ru'afo, dass die Föderation in den letzten 24 Monaten von einer Menge anderen Großmächten herausgefordert worden ist und nennt dann die Borg, die Cardassianer und das Dominion. Mit dem Verweis auf die Borg sind vermutlich die Geschehnisse aus (Sternzeit 50893,5, 2373) gemeint, der Dominion-Krieg beginnt in (Sternzeit 50975,2). Auf jeden Fall endet der Dominion-Krieg so ungefähr zwei Jahre später, und wenn Ru'afo einigermaßen genau gerechnet hat und wirklich bei den Borg beginnt – man beachte auch, dass die „Herausforderung“ durch Cardassianer und Dominion schon viel früher als der Krieg begonnen haben dürfte, Stichwort ''Odyssey''-Zwischenfall –, dann spricht einiges dafür, dass der Film im Krieg spielt. Andererseits könnte man (muss aber nicht) den Verweis darauf, dass das diplomatische Korps mit Gesprächen mit dem Dominion beschäftigt ist, durchaus auf die Verhandlungen am Kriegsende beziehen… ::Was die Son'a angeht: Genau darum geht es ja in dem Film, dass man sich mit solchen Leuten nicht verbünden soll!--Bravomike 11:55, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Der Film spielt deffinitiv während des Krieges, da Worf von Deep Space Nine die Enterprise besucht und Worf erst nach Beendigung des Krieges die Station entgültig verlässt um ja Botschafter zu werden. Außerdem findet man auch in Deep Space Nine hinweise wann der neunte Film spielt da in den Folgen Worf nicht vorkommt, da er an Bord der Enterprise ist. --Klossi 12:03, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::@Klossi: Wird das in der DS9-Episode gesagt? -- 12:12, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Leider auch nicht direkt, hab mich da hier en:It's Only a Paper Moon (episode) orientiert, da dies wirklich der einzigste Hinweis war die Handlung des Films zeitlich einzuordnen. --Klossi 12:25, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Auch wenn das jetzt nicht kanonisch ist, möchte ich das an etwas anderem fest machen. Die InUiverse-Zeit der Filme und die Realzeit der Produktion korrelieren direkt. d.h. kam 1994 und spielte 2371 (Sternzeit 48646,3), kam Ende 1996 und spielte 2373 (Sternzeit 50893,5 -> wobei hier definitiv ein interner Fehler enthalten ist, weil Sisko schon vorher vom Borg-Zwischenfall wusste). So der neunte Film kam Ende 1998 in die Kinos, womit er intern im Jahr 2375 spielen sollte, also parallel zur letzten DS9-Staffel. man Ende 2002 ins Kino und spielte intern 2379 (Sternzeit 56844,9), also ein Jahr nach der letzten VOY-Staffel. Man sieht also, dass dieses System ganz gut funktioniert. --Mark McWire 13:01, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube es ist generell so, dass Serien-Staffeln (ausser Mini-Staffeln) in den USA immer ca. ein Jahr in der Handlung abdecken. -- 13:06, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC)